1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape stop position detecting apparatus and a magnetic video reproducing apparatus using the same and particularly relates to a tape stop position detecting apparatus and a magnetic video reproducing apparatus using the same by which four kinds of pilot signals recorded in a magnetic tape together with a video signal serve to detect a stop position of the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a magnetic video tape recording and reproducing apparatus (referred to hereinafter as a VTR), in order to make tracking adjustment and the like, rotational magnetic heads are often constructed to be enabled to record successively four pilot signals f.sub.1, f.sub.2, f.sub.3 and f.sub.4 of four different frequencies generated in synchronism with the rotation of the rotational magnetic heads by superimposing them on the video signals to be recorded so that reproduction of the pilot signals and the video signals may be made simultaneously. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,733 (and the corresponding Dutch Patent Application No. 7,702,815), a VTR using such four pilot signals is disclosed. In addition, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,832 (and the corresponding Dutch Patent Application Nos. 7,409,513 and 7,500,395), a VTR in which a magnetic head reads out simultaneously the data in a selected track and the long wavelength positioning signals (i.e. pilot signals for tracking) in the two adjacent tracks is disclosed. These patents or patent applications are incorporated herein for reference. In such apparatus, if the reproducing position on a magnetic tape in a state where the magnetic tape is stopped in the reproduction mode, that is, a stop position of the magnetic tape can be detected in relation to the video tracks of the magnetic tape in which the pilot signals f.sub.1, f.sub.2, f.sub.3 and f.sub.4 are recorded, such detection serves to shorten the pull-in time of a servo system for controlling the travelling of the magnetic tape at the time of transition from the still picture reproduction to the normal reproduction, to maintain the continuity of the pilot signals between the video track where recording was already made and the video track where recording is to be newly made in the successive recording, and to control the magnetic tape travelling to obtain a noiseless still picture, and thus the performance of the VTR can be enhanced.